Pyongyang
Pyongyang is the capital city of North Korea and is featured in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. It is divided into four quadrants; North Pyongyang, East Pyongyang, Downtown Pyongyang and Pyongyang Airport. Downtown Pyongyang This quadrant of Pyongyang is located on an island in the middle of a river, it is the moderately sized of the three quadrants. The most notable structures in this area are a train station and a hospital. This area is under near-total KPA control, the train station in particular always has Sungri Scouts partrolling around its perimeter and it appears that the hospital is under the complete control of the KPA, as a member of the Deck of 52 can be seen near the entrance overseeing the transport of some supplies. Later on in the game you might find a few M1025 Scout patrolling the streets, if they cross paths with a Sungri Scout they will start shooting at each other. East Pyongyang Without a doubt, the city's eastern quadrant is the slums of Pyongyang, and is the smallest of the three quadrants. The Mafia's headquarters can be found here, along with their chop-shop. A KPA depot housing a large cache of weapons can be found further eastward, which becomes restricted Mafia territory after the completion of the first Mafia contract. The most notable structure in this quadrant is a large stone archway facing the direction of the North quadrant. Numerous burnt out parking lots filled with containers are scattered around the area which provide some cover while the KPA still control the area, or if you're on bad terms with the Mafia. Painted all over the walls of the buildings in the area are what appears to be Russian graffiti, probably to mark it as their territory. North Pyongyang The largest of the three sectors of Pyongyang. The most notable structures in this area is a massive Arch of Triumph, a cone-shaped building, an arch-like structure to the northeast, and, quite possibly, the largest statue of General Song in the Southern Province. There is always a KPA MD-500 partrolling the skies, if it is destroyed, another one will quickly take it's place. Pyongyang Airport The airport is rather peaceful and firmly under Chinese control. Two thirds of the area is marked as Chinese territory until A Proper Function of Government is completed. This is also where the China HQ is located in the Southern Province. Contracts Here is a list of contracts associated with Pyongyang: Foothold Faction: Russian Mafia The Mafia want to test the mercenary if they is truly as capable as they say they are. They send him/her to a KPA supply depot nearby, with the objective to steal a North Korean cargo truck, along with blowing up three emplaced machine guns as part of a bonus objective. Gimme My Money Faction: Russian Mafia Sergei needs the mercenary to steal a North Korean counterfeit money printer for the Mafia, however, the Chinese also desire the machine for their own use, and Sergei will offer a reward if the player kills the PLA officer in charge. The Mafia will provide the mercenary with an MD-530 helicopter to operate during this mission. Omertà Faction: Russian Mafia Sergei requires the mercenary to kill four officers from the other factions for having information regarding the Mafia's activities in North Korea. The Allied officer is located at the entrance of the capitol building in North Pyongyang, attending a press conference by the GSRN. The South Korean officer is located in the Downtown section, awaiting the arrival of a KPA POW, who will arrive via K1025 passing by North Pyongyang. Embedded Faction: Allied Nations Colonel Garrett tasks the mercenary with safely escorting a GSRN journalist to five locations, the second of which is Downtown Pyongyang to get some footage of the Mafia's activities at the hospital. This is particularly tricky, as there is always a Mafia MD-530 that hovers dangerously close to the walls of the hospital, potentially flying out of control when it does collide with the wall, and possibly crashing into the journalist, killing him. A Proper Function of Government Faction: South Korea Agent Buford wants the player to infiltrate Pyongyang Airport to extract an SK spy. Chinese forces will chance the player on their way back to the SK HQ once they have the spy. Trivia *A BJ2020 Scout may try to go through the gates into the airfield, but there's a chance it'll swerve and run over one of the nearby guards. Category:Locations Category:Mercenaries Category:Southern province